1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network authentication system and method, and more particularly to a network authentication system and method integrated with network message identification and safe authentication.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the Internet, the number of web sites and web pages is increasing dramatically, and search engine platforms such as HiNet, Yahoo and Google play an important role in connecting users to relevant information provided by these web sites and web pages. However, if web sites and web pages have no distinguishing features, it is difficult for them to attract people's attention among all the competition. Therefore, marketing methods are used to increase the exposure and visibility of web sites, web pages and/or products. In particular, search engine platforms provide advertising services for web sites and web pages and obtain substantial income therefrom.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional presentation style for an advertisement on a web page. As shown in the drawing, a web page 1′ containing advertising information is built on the home page or an inside page of a web site stored on a server and passively waits for viewers to arrive and click and browse.
However, too many advertisements on the pages of web sites may cause visual fatigue and confusion, thereby reducing viewers' interest to click and browse the advertising content. As a result, the effectiveness of the advertising is reduced.
FIG. 2 is a diagram showing another presentation style of an advertisement on a web page. As shown in the drawing, a keyword search advertisement 2′, such as Google Adsense, provides a brief description of the web site content such that viewers can browse the title and abstract of the web site content before determining whether to follow a hyperlink to the web site.
Although the above-described method reduces viewers' visual fatigue, the advertising effect of the keyword search advertisement 2′ depends on the popularity of the web site or the advertisement. If the web site and the advertisement are not well known, it is hard to draw viewers' attention. As a result, the effectiveness of advertising is diminished.
Therefore, overcoming the above drawbacks so as to successfully attract viewers to click and browse advertisements has become an important issue.